zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hot Spring Water
Add durations? Shouldn't the durations be added? I know the TP version only lasts a measely 30 seconds... not too sure about the MM one... though I DO have an emulator for it... --Akronas (talk) 02:37, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Kong Zora in OoT takes 30 seconds to move. Once again, this isn't entirely needed. --'BassJapas' 02:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I don't understand the comparison. Water turning cold is an actual timed event that the player must complete certain tasks within, whereas the time it takes King Zora to move is just how long it takes for something to happen in a cut scene. In the interest of completeness and detail I think we should have the specific times listed. I also don't see any reason not to. Oh, and Welcome to Zeldapedia Akronas!--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:08, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I think Hot Spring time limit would be productive. A part from melting things the fact that it turns into ordinary after a certain length of time is one of it's biggest feeatures. Why not note how much time? Should we put the Majora's Mask one in hours or minutes though? ::: I think we should note both since we try to stick to an in-universe perspective, but minutes would be more useful to players. Oh, and I agree that durations would be useful in this case. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally think that adding the durations it takes Hot Spring Water to cool down to is a good idea and it looks more complete to have these durations then without having them. - McGillivray227 00:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::I added the MM info; it does not cool relative to game time (takes 1 minute whether time is slowed or not), which I mention in the article.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Sequence Break If you get some Hot Spring Water and immediately warp to the Snowhead Owl Statue, then Goron roll at full speed all the way up the spiral walkway thing (which is a huge pain but possible, and even without the Magic Meter extension I'm pretty sure), you can melt several iced doors within the temple before the water cools. I'm pretty sure those doors were meant to be melted with Fire Arrows only, and that this is sequence breaking. The whole long bridge and spiral walkway between the warp point and temple entrance may actually have been an attempt by the game designers to prevent Hot Water use in the temple. Is this technique worth mentioning anywhere?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely here. --'BassJapas' 03:10, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, the thing is all of those are intentional secrets, whereas this is something they probably didn't mean to happen. This got me thinking about the definition of a glitch. Things like this hot water thing, Jumping to Great Bay Temple, and the Goron Bomb Jump aren't glitches per-say; everything is behaving as intended (as opposed to something like Bombchu Hovering in which nonsensical things go down), the designers just didn't predict the results. This makes me think we might should count any unintended occurrence as a "glitch", for our purposes, because it's hard to define when an interaction of certain elements that was not planned for starts to be considered a "glitch". Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Revision